Minutemen Ride Again
by max'sgirl13
Summary: After the black hole closes...now what? Has the dream ended? Or is safe time travel still possible? With the help of a new comrade, the trio continues their mission to rescue nerds. Written in screenplay format.
1. Scenes 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Minutemen.

**So when I was in 8****th**** grade, I saw the movie Minutemen and hated the ending. I wrote an extension of the movie, which ended up getting bigger and bigger until it became a fully fledged screenplay. As of late, it's been doing nothing but take up space on my flash drive, so I figured I'd do something with it. So, here's one year of work in several installments, still formatted as a screenplay. The Minutemen ride again! **

Scene 1

Setup: Two years previous. Sophomores Virgil and Charlie are in Charlie's bedroom. Virgil is sitting on Charlie's bed, looking stressed out. Charlie is on the computer, working with a complex computer program.

**Charlie: **97%…98…99… YES!

[Charlie jumps out of the chair and punches the air with his fists.]

**Virgil: **Great…what were you doing again?

[Charlie turns to face Virgil.]

**Charlie: **For the last time, I just created a virus protection computer program that cannot be hacked into!

**Virgil: **(sounding very uninterested) Oh yeah, great.

**Charlie: **Virgil, what's wrong?

[Virgil sighs and doesn't answer him.]

**Charlie: ** Was it Derek again?

**Virgil: **Yep.

**Charlie: **The usual jokes?

**Virgil: **Do they ever change?

**Charlie: **I guess not.

[Awkward silence for two seconds]

**Charlie: **Look, that stuff wears off after time. I bet by next year, he'll forget the incident.

**Virgil: **Charlie, that incident was big! He'll never forget it! He'll be cracking jokes until graduation.

**Charlie: **Maybe not.

**Virgil: **Look, just…just drop it, okay?

**Charlie: **(sighs) Okay.

[Charlie goes to sit back down at the computer. Virgil sighs.]

**Virgil: **(mutters to himself) We're never going to be popular.

Scene 2

**Virgil (voiceover): **For the past 3 weeks, one thing has been on my mind: time travel. I know the other guys said they wanted to bag the idea, but I still wonder about it. Could we be able to do it again? And if we could, how would we do it? Charlie kept claiming it was impossible to do it, but to be truthful, I want to be able to time travel again. As the Minutemen, our peers all finally noticed us. We finally mattered a bit to the rest of the student body. Now we've lost all that. I know that if there were some way, a way to get all of that back, Charlie and Zeke would feel the same. But should we try again? Is it worth the risk, the risk of endangering everything we have?

Setup: Summerton High. It has been three weeks since the black hole incident, and the guys have done no time travel since. The bell rings for lunch, and Virgil, Charlie, and Zeke walk out of class.

**Virgil: **Dude, that class was so boring!

**Zeke: **Thank god it's over. Let's grab lunch.

[The guys walk to the cafeteria, get lunch, and sit at their table. While they're eating, Virgil brings up a completely random topic]

**Virgil**: So, guys? I was thinking about the time travel...

**Zeke**: Oy...

**Virgil:** Do you think we'll ever use the machine again?

**Charlie:** (starts speaking, slowly raises voice to a shout) Need I remind you where we were 3 weeks ago? If we use the machine, we'll damage the space-time continuum, again, causing a black hole, again, or worse! Imagine the consequences! KABOOM! (Flails arms dramatically)

**Virgil: **Okay! I can go without the sound effects.

**Zeke**: But dude, he is right.

**Virgil**: Come on, Charlie. You said yourself you wanted to continue time traveling. We'll just be more careful, and maybe the black hole won't happen this time. You never know.

**Charlie:** No, Virgil. We can't take that risk, it's too much. If we want to be able to time travel safely, we need to make our methods much more reliable. Like you said, we don't know what might happen. I've been working on a way to do this, but I've had no luck finding anything. I want to keep doing this as much as you do, Verge. Besides, if I knew how to do this safely, you would know already.

**Virgil:** Yeah, I know. (Sees Stephanie) I got to go. (Walks off to talk to her)

**Zeke: **Wait, so if you're working on the machine improvements, does this mean no more teleportation?

**Charlie:** No. I mean, yes. Way too dangerous for us.

[Zeke flashes him a satisfied smile]

[Jeanette stops over where Charlie and Zeke are.]

**Jeanette**: Hey Hummingbird, what'cha doing?

**Charlie: **(doing his best not to keep eye contact) Um, well, uh, not much, I guess.

**Jeanette:** Oh. Well, just wanted to say hi! (Kisses him on the cheek) Well, I need to get to class. Bye! (Walks off)

[Charlie has a shocked look frozen on his face.]

**Zeke:** (snapping his fingers in front of his face) Charlie? Charlie? Earth to Charlie! Dude, we need to get to class!

[Charlie still frozen, Zeke picks him up and walks away, grumbling under his breath.]

[Meanwhile, Stephanie is standing over by a post, not far from where Derek is sitting at a table with the other popular kids. Virgil walks up.]

**Virgil**; Hey, Steph! And how might you be today?

**Stephanie: **(smiles) Not bad, Verge. You?

**Virgil: **I'm okay.

**Stephanie:** Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you.

**Virgil:** What about?

**Stephanie:** Well, about 3 weeks ago, I heard you talking to Derek in the library.

**Virgil:** Ah, yes.

**Stephanie:** "You were always going to be a jerk"? What the heck, Verge? You haven't really been getting along, but you always acted civil around each other. What changed?

**Virgil:** Steph, it's nothing, long story.

**Stephanie: **Ok...?

**Zeke:** (Dragging Charlie along, losing his grip on him) Hey Verge! A little help please!

**Stephanie: **What's with him?

**Virgil:** No idea. Well, I'll see you later.

**Stephanie:** Yeah, see ya.

[Virgil walks off to help Charlie, and Stephanie walks over to where Derek is, and the bell rings for class]


	2. Scenes 3 & 4

Scene 3

Setup: The guys are walking out of school. Virgil has been coming up with ideas all day about how to solve their time traveling problems, all of them rejected by Charlie and Zeke.

**Virgil:** How about we-

**Charlie:** No

**Virgil:** Then, why don't we-

**Zeke**: No.

**Virgil:** Well, then let's-

**Charlie**: Nope

**Virgil:** Come on, guys! Just give me a chance!

**Zeke**: Dude, no offense, but your ideas are getting really bizarre.

**Charlie:** Yeah, and the most reasonable idea you've suggested was the containing the vortex in a vehicle like they do in the movies, and even that wouldn't work.

**Virgil:** Why not? It sounds like it could work.

**Charlie: **It might, but there are still a ton of unanswered questions. How would we contain the vortex? What if something goes wrong and we can't get out? Besides, there's still the unsolved problem of preventing another black hole.

**Virgil:** How can you even be sure that... Wait a sec...

**Zeke: **Oh no...

**Virgil: **Charlie, didn't you say in order to time travel, we have to create a rift in the space-time continuum?

**Charlie:** Yes...

**Virgil:** And all those rifts didn't disappear like you expected, but combined to make the black hole...

**Zeke:** Verge, what's your point?

**Virgil:** If the rifts don't close naturally, can't we find a way to close them ourselves?

**Charlie:** (smiling, slightly sarcastic and condescending) Way to go, Einstein.

**Virgil: **Wait – You figured that out already?

**Charlie:** Yep, about a week ago, just after I was locked in the vending machine by two particular someones. (Gives them an accusing look)

**Virgil:** Yeah, sorry about that. You got rid of that Charlie clone, right?

**Charlie: **Of course I did.

**Zeke:** You know, you might've told us this earlier.

**Charlie:** I didn't want you to get your hopes up before I was sure.

**Virgil:** Well why not?

**Charlie: **It's not just the matter of what to do, but how to do it. I've been running tests and computer simulations, but I've had no luck finding a method so far. I haven't found any other way to eliminate the problem, so if we can't figure this out, then the Minutemen are history.

**Virgil: **I think the tern nonexistent history would be better.

**Zeke: **You always have to be so technical.

**Virgil:** Well then, I suggest you keep working. Have fun.

[Later, Virgil and Charlie are driving home. Charlie is talking endlessly about the possible ways to modify the machine to fix the problem, while Virgil is lost in thought.]

**Charlie:** - so, I think if we're able to make the modifications, we can make the machine multi-task so it'll close the rift while we are sent through time, and we'll be able to time travel again with no problem. I can't see another way to – Virgil? Verge? Have you been listening at all?

**Virgil: **(snapping out of deep thought) Whoa, sorry. Got distracted.

**Charlie: **Obviously. As I was saying, I can't see another way to do this, so if, just if, this idea doesn't work, then we've got either few or no more options.

[Virgil pulls up to Charlie's house.]

**Charlie:** I'll call you later when I have an answer.

**Virgil:** Yeah. Good luck.

[Late at night, in Virgil's bedroom. Virgil is waiting for Charlie to call. When the phone finally rings, Virgil picks up.]

**Virgil:** Charlie? What's up?

**Charlie:** (in his bedroom, sitting at a computer) Verge, I entered in all the formulas, and I'm waiting for the numbers, which shouldn't take too long. I just- (computer makes beeping sound) one sec- (opens up the data) alright, let's – (freezes and stares at the screen without a word. Virgil is waiting on the other end)

**Virgil: **Charlie? Are you still there? What's the verdict?

**Charlie: **Not good.

Scene 4

Setup: Summerton high. The guys, shocked at the results, are talking about the time traveling issues.

**Charlie: **I don't know what it is, guys. None of the numbers make any sense. I've never had this problem before.

**Virgil:** Probably because all your inventions always work without a hitch. (Hint of sarcasm)

**Charlie: **Well, whatever it is, if we want to keep using the machine, we need more expertise from an outside source.

**Zeke: **English, please? I don't speak nerd.

**Charlie: **We need someone else to help us.

**Virgil:** We just need find an outcast uber-nerd. Not that hard.

**Charlie: **Virgil, we can't just – excuse me?

**Virgil**: Never mind.

**Charlie:** Okay - anyway, we need someone really smart; someone who could figure something like this out.

**Zeke:** Okay, that narrows down our options a bit. To about, no one, I think.

**Charlie: **There's must be someone.

**Zeke: **(sarcastically) Okay, sure. I'll just grab another one of the kids who skipped three freaking grades.

**Virgil: **(Walking around, trying to think.) Who the heck would be smarter than Charlie? (Gets an idea) I got it! (Points to a girl getting books out of her locker) Her.

**Charlie:** Great... and who might that be?

**Virgil**: She, my friends, is Karli Clemmons, an overachiever in the junior class. She's perfect for what we need.

**Charlie: **Are you sure?

**Virgil:** Charlie, do you hear yourself? She's won 3 science fairs, and in her most recent project she cloned insects, and she's gotten straight A's since 1st grade. Plus, she's the only other person in the entire school besides you who's skipped grades! She'll be perfect!

**Charlie: **I'm just wondering how she'll handle this whole thing. She may be smart, but she'll also need common sense, something that some geniuses lack. Besides, think of the dangers. Think of the black hole! Do we really want to bring her into this?

**Virgil:** Well, considering she's one of the smartest people we know, I think we should.

**Zeke:** And remember, she can always say no.

**Charlie: **Well... (Bell rings, Charlie sighs) let's talk to her after school.

[After school, Karli is walking out of school when the guys see her and sprint after her]

**Virgil**: Karli! Hey Karli, wait up! (Karli turns around)

**Karli: **Huh? (Rather confused)

**Virgil:** Karli, we-

**Karli:** You're Virgil Fox, right?

**Virgil:** Yeah.

**Karli: **(looking at Charlie and Zeke) And you're Charlie Tuttle and Zeke Thompson? (They nod)

**Charlie: **We have a favor we need to ask.

**Karli: **Is this related to that time travel project you were talking about?

[The guys exchange panicky looks.]

**Virgil:** Um, could we talk about this somewhere else?

**Karli: **(looking a bit confused)Ok...

[The guys and Karli walk down to the door for room 77. Karli sits on a chair nearby while the guys talk with her]

**Charlie:** At lunch, you were eavesdropping!

**Karli: **No, you were just talking way too loud. A little FYI, if you want to keep a secret, you should keep your voices down.

**Charlie:** What exactly did you hear?

**Karli**: Just the words time travel. Is this for some school project, or something?

**Virgil:** Well, not exactly. Look, there's a whole story to it, and I don't think you'll believe it-

**Karli:** Try me.

**Virgil: **Ok... well it all started...

[5 minutes later.]

**Karli: **Okay, let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that you invented a "time machine," and you want me to help you "improve it", so another "black hole" won't occur? (With finger quotes)

**Virgil: **Yeah, that's pretty much it.

**Charlie: **So, are you in or not?

**Karli: **You show me this time machine and prove that it works. Then we'll talk.

**Virgil: **Well, that's easy enough.

[The guys open the door and take her in to room 77. Karli eyes the machine doubtfully]

**Karli: **You time travel with that piece of junk? How's it supposed to run?

**Charlie: **Like this. (He sits down, fires up the machine, and the vortex is emitted from the projector. Karli stares at it in awe)

**Karli: **How the heck did you do this?

**Virgil:** Charlie's brains and Zeke's hardware skills.

**Karli: **What about you?

**Virgil: **I just helped.

**Karli: **So, how's it work?

**Charlie:** (powers down the machine) We'll show you.

[A minute or two later, the guys are suited up. Charlie shows Karli how to turn on the machine and the guys get into position to jump back]

**Karli**: What's with the snowsuits?

**Charlie**: When you time travel, it gets really cold. They're also for identity protection.

**Virgil: **All right Kar, fire it up. (Karli turns on the machine, the vortex reappears)

**Charlie**: Great first try.

**Karli**: Thanks. I learn quite quickly. (Matter-of-factly)

**Virgil:** That's why we called you in to help us. Now if you'll excuse me... (Runs and jumps into vortex) Yeeha! (twists out of sight)

**Karli: **(looking stunned, to Charlie) Is he nuts?

**Charlie: **Nope (jumps after him after him along with Zeke)

**Karli: **This is insane!

[The guys are spat out of the vortex, land on the mattress and boxes, and get up.]

**Charlie:** So, what do you think? Are you in?

**Karli: **(matter-of-factly) I think what you're doing is crazy and suicidal. (Pauses, then smiles) Count me in.

**Virgil [voiceover]: **So we finally had our girl. Easy part, over. Now came the tricky part.


	3. Scenes 5 & 6

Scene 5

Setup: Charlie's bedroom. Karli is running tests and more tests on Charlie's computer, while the guys wait for the verdict.

**Karli: **This isn't getting anywhere fast, but I do have one verdict for you.

**Zeke: **Good news or bad news?

**Karli: **The latter. Using the machine to time travel AND close rifts isn't going to be possible. (guys groan)

**Charlie:** (sarcastically) Lovely. Is there anything else we could do?

**Karli: **(focused on the computer screen, typing at the same time) Maybe, but in order to seal the rifts, you need to reverse the flow of the vortex, which would make it dangerously unstable. That would disrupt the machine internally, and you guys could be literally eaten alive by it, or worse. Even if that doesn't happen, you'll have one busted time machine on your hands. If you want to keep traveling safely, you're going to need a separate machine... wait a sec...

**Zeke:** (Under his breath to Virgil.) Why have I come to dread those words?

**Virgil: **I don't know. Why?

**Zeke: **Because a far-fetched and crazy idea tends to follow.

**Virgil: **Oh.

**Karli: **Charlie, you mentioned that you have some kind of remote pack that you sealed the black hole with, right?

**Charlie: **Yeah...

**Karli:** And wasn't the black hole kind of like a huge rift?

**Charlie**: Umm... ya, I guess you can say that.

**Karli: **So, what you did with the black hole, isn't that sort of what we're doing here? On a smaller scale, of course.

**Charlie: **Wait – are you saying we can use that remote pack to close the rifts?

**Karli: **Possibly. Let me just run that through the computer. (lots of typing, Karli watches screen, Charlie attentive over her shoulder) Hmm...

**Virgil:** Well?

**Karli:** Guys... We're going to need to test it to be sure, but I think this will work. (smiles)

**Guys:** YES! (guys celebrate)

**Karli: **But, we'll need to make a new machine. If we use the remote pack, we'll fry it after a few runs.

[Next day, the guys are down in room 77, looking impatient. Karli enters, frazzled and running.]

**Karli: **Hey guys! Sorry that I'm late.

**Charlie: **Let's get started then. (Pull a 4th chair to a table covered in large art paper, starts drawing and explaining what he's drawing)

[Later, they have the machine drawn out in blueprints. Zeke examines the drawing.]

**Charlie: **I think that's all we're going to need to alter. You guys think this will work?

**Zeke:** Well, looking at this as a whole... I think we can do this.

**Virgil:** Great. (Pulls out the remote pack and drops it on the table) Let's get started.

[Everything goes well, until the second day. Charlie is installing a high volt generator that works as the support battery. When Karli notices that he is only using a small wire to connect it to the rift closer, she comes over to tell him off]

**Karli: **Are you crazy?

**Charlie: **What?

**Karli: **You're only using one wire to connect the battery to the machine! That wire's going to fry when we turn it on!

**Charlie: **Uh, no, it won't.

**Karli: **It's not meant to take that type of voltage!

**Charlie: **We won't be putting out the maximum voltage. We're only going to need half of what this thing can dish out.

**Karli: **You never know! We might need more then you think, and you also need to factor in heat and all other types of variables! You need to use a stronger wire, and a converter so if the wire fails, it doesn't fail all over the board.

**Charlie: **Karli, I don't need a converter! This thing will hold!

**Karli: **But if it fails, we lose half the power, computers shut of, and the vortex goes screwy!

**Charlie: **We don't need to worry! Besides, where am I going to get thicker wire? It's not cheap!

**Karli: **Splurge, because we need thicker wire!

**Charlie: **I repeat for the last time, we won't need it for the voltage output we're dealing with!

[Meanwhile, Virgil and Zeke are talking.]

**Virgil: **Do you even know what they're arguing about?

**Zeke: **I missed the first part of it. You?

**Virgil: **No, and I don't even think I even want to know.

**Karli: **Charlie, it's gonna fry!

**Charlie: **No it won't!

**Karli: **Yes it will!

**Charlie: **No it won't!

**Karli: **Yes it will!

**Charlie: **No it won't!

**Karli: **Yes it will!

**Charlie: **No it won't!

**Virgil: **Both of you, shut up!

[Karli and Charlie stop, and look over at Virgil]

**Virgil: **I don't know what you two are arguing about, but what ever it is, just leave it.

**Zeke: **I agree.

**Charlie: **HA! 3 to 1! You lose!

**Karli: **Okay, fine. (With attitude) But when that wire fries, and the whole machine gets wrecked, don't come crying to me.

[Over the next day and a half or so, the guys and Karli alter the rift-closing machine. The tweaking results in an almost overhaul, making the machine slightly bigger and more powerful. On day two, Charlie is finishing up with programming the computer.]

**Charlie: **All right, then. Does it look good, Karli?

**Karli: **I'd say we're good to go. I want to rig up the system so that when the time machine is shut off, the rift-closer will start up automatically. Plus, I want to run a few tests before you start jumping, just to get any bugs out. But before we rig up the automatic startup, I want to start it manually to make sure it even works.

**Charlie**: (Starts up the time machine) We'll just need to let that sit for a moment, and then we'll have ourselves a rift to close.

[Virgil notices his suit in the corner and gets an idea. He goes for the suit, and while the others are talking and don't notice, he slips it on and gets in position to jump.]

**Karli: **I really hope this works.

**Charlie: **Want a bet over if the wire holds?

**Karli: **Sure.

**Charlie: **Okay, here's the deal: If we run this thing three times, and the wires stay fine, you pay me ten bucks. If it fries, then I pay you ten bucks and pay damages.

**Karli: **Deal.

**Charlie**: Wait, if we want to be sure that we've created a rift, why don't we just have someone - (Virgil jumps into the vortex and lets out a distorted yell) – jump back. (Sighs) I'll never understand him.

(The guys wait a few seconds, and Virgil comes out of the vortex. Karli sits down at the controls of the rift-closer.)

**Karli:** Okay Charlie, you can power down whenever. (Charlie shuts off the time machine, and the rift-closer starts up) Here we go. 3…2…1…

[Karli begins typing commands into the computer, and hits the enter button. The machine begins to whirr, until…THUD!]

**Charlie: **Shut it off!

[Karli shuts off the machine.]

**Virgil: **What happened?

**Zeke: **I think something broke.

**Virgil: **(sarcastically) Ya think?

**Karli: **Let me take a look. Oh, and Charlie, that doesn't count as a run.

**Charlie: **Shoot!

[Karli slides under the new machine, and starts fiddling with controls. Then, she notices a red lever near the mass of cables.]

**Karli: **Hey Zeke! You know the small red lever by all the wires?

**Zeke: **Yeah?

**Karli: **Did you flip it while you were working on the underside?

**Zeke: **Uh, no.

**Karli: **That's our problem, then.

**Charlie: **See? It wasn't the battery!

**Karli: **Charlie, that wasn't even a proper run!

**Zeke: **Just flip the lever already!

**Karli: **Okay, okay! Sheesh!

[Karli flips the lever, and then slides out from under the machine.]

**Karli: **Okay, now lets try this again.

[She sits back down at the controls]

**Karli: **3…2…1…start.

[She starts typing commands into the computer again, and the machine begins to whirr again.]

[A rift, somewhat like what the black hole looked like on the opposite side of it, appears right over where the vortex just was and the new machine emits a 2nd vortex, which shoots up into the rift and begins to stabilize and close the rift. Karli is looking at the monitor, watching the progress and holding her breath.]

**Virgil: **Wow.

[After a few seconds, the process is complete, the hole disappears, and Karli shuts off the machine. The guys look at each other, completely baffled.]

**Charlie: **(stunned)W-we did it! (They all celebrate.)

**Karli: **But we still have two more runs!

**Charlie: **I know!

**Virgil [voiceover]: **So we finally did it. The last time I had felt this happy, I was watching the time machine run for the first time. At that moment the Minutemen were reborn. Well, reborn to us, I guess.

[The next day after school, Virgil is in the library working on homework when Stephanie walks in.]

**Stephanie:** Hey Verge!

**Virgil: **Hey Steph! What's up?

**Stephanie: **Can we talk for a sec?

**Virgil:** (looks up from homework) Oh, yeah, sure. What about?

**Stephanie:** Remember?

**Virgil:** Ah, yes. (Glances down)

**Stephanie:** What happened? You and Derek have been friends for, like, ever. I know you haven't spoken since the Incident, but why?

**Virgil:** You said it yourself. The Incident.

**Stephanie:** (exasperated) Don't tell me you're still blaming him? He tried to help you!

**Virgil: **Look; did you hear exactly what he said that day?

**Stephanie: **I don't know, I think it was like "We shouldn't do that..."

**Virgil:** But did you hear the rest?

**Stephanie: **No, I guess not.

**Virgil: ** Exactly. You need to know the whole story. And I know the whole story.

**Stephanie: **And just what might that be?

[Virgil looks around the room, then whispers in her ear]

**Stephanie:** What? There is no way-

**Virgil:** I'm telling you, that's what happened.

**Stephanie**: (doubting) Well, why didn't this get mentioned, I don't know, a few years ago? You could've saved yourself some grief.

**Virgil**: Because I didn't know about it myself until recently.

**Stephanie**: Well then, how did you find out?

**Virgil**: I... umm... found a... film of that practice... for the... college scouts looking for players. It was kinda grainy because it had been in storage, but I heard him say it well enough.

**Stephanie**: Honestly... Virgil...

**Virgil**: I'm serious. I know what I heard!

**Stephanie**: Well then, can you show me this tape?

**Virgil**: Um... the problem is...

**Stephanie**: Yes?

**Virgil**: I... broke it trying to get it out of the machine. You know me. I break stuff.

**Stephanie**: Amen to that. Remember my old DVD player?

**Virgil**: You mean what's left of it. I'm surprised that your dad let me back into your house!

**Stephanie**: Me too! You should've seen his face!

**Virgil: **I did see his face! Oh man!

[The two start giggling quietly, until Stephanie turns back to the topic.]

**Stephanie: **But seriously, he said that?

**Virgil: **Yes. Lipstick. He never even came close to help me. And that's why I called him a jerk. (Awkward pause)

**Stephanie: **Wow. Are you positive?

**Virgil: **Would I tell you this if I wasn't?

**Stephanie: ** No, I guess not. (Sighs) I can't believe he lied to you and Charlie. And to me!

**Virgil:** Neither can I.

**Charlie: **(from out in the hall) Virgil!

[Charlie rushes in]

**Virgil: **Charlie? What's going on?

**Charlie: **We need you you-know-where for you-know-what with you-know-who! Now!

**Virgil: **(confused) What?

**Charlie: **Come on! _Time _is of the essence!

**Virgil: **Oh! Right! (Starts to get up from chair and grabs his stuff) Uh, Stephanie, I gotta go, but we can talk later-

**Stephanie: **(confused) That works, I guess. (Charlie pulls Virgil out of the room, Stephanie stares after them, looking confused. She then walks away, rolling her eyes.)

**Virgil [voiceover]: **I didn't feel comfortable lying to Stephanie. But, considering that Charlie would have my head if I told her the truth, I suppose it was all for the best. Besides, I only had two minutes to consider the conversation when I realized that we had an even bigger problem on our hands.

Scene 6

Setup: Minutemen headquarters. Karli is working with the controls of the rift-closing machine, and Zeke is doing some internal repair work on it. The machine is smoking and small pieces have detached.

**Karli: **(resting her forehead in her palm) Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. How's it going down there Zeke?

**Zeke: **(sighs) I might have something...

**Karli: **(starts typing again, muttering in frustration) Beyond hopeless.

[As soon as she starts typing, a wire on the rift closer sparks and shorts out. Then her data screen is messed upon the computer.]

**Karli: **Oh, come on!

[Karli grabs a pair of pliers and starts repairing the broken wire.]

**Karli: **Stupid, rotten, piece of-

[Karli looks up in mid sentence, and sees Virgil and Charlie staring at her.]

**Karli: **Um, hi! Sorry.

**Virgil:** Okay, I'm here. What's this problem Charlie's been ranting about?

**Karli: **Um, we're, uh, having some issues with the machine and – well-

**Virgil:** (sighs) What blew up this time, Kar?

**Karli: **(Trying to look chipper) Blew up? Nothing, nothing blew up, it's just that- (sharp breath, speaks fast) I-tested-the-machine-and-it-went-crazy. (Stares at the ground, embarrassed.)

**Virgil: **What?

**Karli: **You heard me. I tried running the machine a few minutes ago, and it went berserk.

**Virgil: **Berserk how?

**Charlie: **Berserk as in the vortex went completely unstable.

**Karli: **Charlie, that makes it sound too uneventful.

**Virgil: **What? But it worked perfectly yesterday!

**Karli: **Well, it worked the opposite of perfect today. Crazy vortex, some parts blown off, and some wires even fried! By the way, Charlie, you'll need to get another monitor for computer number 3.

[Karli points to a computer that fell to the floor.]

**Virgil: **Is this even safe to keep doing?

[Zeke slides out from under the machine.]

**Zeke: **One we get the repairs made, we'll be fine. We just didn't cover some of the crucial principles of the internal hardware when we built the thing. (Slides back under the rift closer]

**Virgil: **Sorry, I don't speak hardware guy.

**Karli: **He means we built the thing too fast, and we skipped over some stuff. It's all repairable, though.

**Virgil: **What about the time machine?

**Karli: **Nothing happened to it.

**Virgil: **What about the vortex problem?

**Karli:** I don't know what happened there, and neither does Zeke. I think I have a way to fix the vortex problem, though. I designed this stabilizer that fits onto the machine. (holds up a sketch of a tiny object about the size of a baseball) Zeke's working on it now. It should solve our problems, but… wait a minute.

[Karli reaches under and pulls out the backup battery. The wire, which Charlie claimed would have held, has melted and is still smoking.]

**Virgil: **I think that's your problem.

**Karli: **Ha! You lose! (Points at Charlie)

**Charlie: **It didn't hold? No!

**Karli: **I told you it wouldn't hold! The voltage output from the battery was more then we thought. Pay up!

[Charlie digs into his pocket and pulls out ten bucks. He gives it to Karli.]

**Charlie: **There!

**Karli: **And you have to pay for repairs.

**Charlie: **Where am I getting the money for repairs?

**Karli: **Cut grass, clean the garage, win the Nobel… you'll think of something.

**Virgil: **So what were you saying before your newest discovery?

**Karli: **Okay, well once we get all this straightened out, most of our problems should be neutralized. But because this is such a delicate and dangerous operation, I'm going to need to keep all eyes on the rift-closing machine and bag the automatic startup.

**Virgil: **Okay. So?

**Karli: **So, if my focus is on the rift closer, then I can't control the time machine. And if I can't control the time machine, then one of you guys need to. That is, unless you get someone else in on this.

**Zeke:** What if we ask Jeanette again? She did well last time.

**Karli: **You got Jeanette last time?

**Charlie: **Yeah, why?

**Karli: **She's my best friend! At least I won't have to hide awkward secrets from her.

**Zeke: **Okay, so are we good with her helping out?

**Virgil: **That works for me.

**Karli: **Works for me too. Charlie?

**Charlie:** Uhhh...

**Karli: **Well, like it or not, she's probably coming down here.

**Charlie:** How do you know that?

**Karli: **Saw her asking about your "club". She'll likely be down here any minute.

[As Karli is saying that, the door creaks open, and Jeanette walks in.]

**Jeanette:** Hi guys!

[Karli gives them an "I told you so" look]

**Virgil:** Hey Jeanette! What brings you down here?

**Jeanette: **I was looking for a club to join, and I saw yours on Vice Principal Tolkan's list, the _Back to the Future_ fan club. I absolutely love that movie!

**Virgil: **(whispers to Charlie) Wow. Déjà vu.

**Jeanette: **What?

**Virgil: **Nothing.

**Jeanette: **So, are there still places for members?

**Charlie: **Well, this really isn't a club.

**Jeanette: **It isn't?

**Virgil:** Yes. I mean no. I mean, we're sort of working on a project, but we could use your help with it.

**Jeanette: **Like, a project for school?

**Virgil: **Extracurricular.

**Charlie: **(whispers to Virgil in a sarcastic tone) Wow, I didn't know you knew that big of a word.

**Virgil: **(whispers back) Shut up.

**Jeanette: **Okay. What kind of help do you need?

[Metal thunk comes from the machine as a piece falls off and lands on Zeke.]

**Zeke: **Ow! Stupid piece of junk!

**Karli:** (glares at Zeke) Take a seat and we'll tell you the rest. (Shows her the operator's chair)

[A few minutes later, Jeanette is at the controls of the time machine, and Karli is at the controls of the rift closer. Charlie and Virgil are giving Jeanette instructions on the operation of the time machine, and Karli and Zeke are finishing up on the rift closer. Karli is typing commands into the computer, and Zeke is under the rift closer, belly up.]

**Virgil:** (to Jeanette) So, you got that all?

**Jeanette: **Yeah, but how do you time travel with _this?_

**Charlie: **You'll see. Hey Zeke, are you done over there?

**Zeke: **Yep, I just need to – (hits his head again) Ugh! Not again! (Crawls out while holding his head) I'm okay - ahh! (Slips and falls on a sheet. Virgil, Charlie and Jeanette watch with weird looks on their faces, and Karli is suppressing laughter. When he gets up, he glares at them.) What are you looking at?

**Karli: **Okay guys and girls, we're good to go. Fire away, Jeanette.

[Jeanette starts the machine with a doubtful look on her face. The machine whirrs to life and the projector shoots out the vortex. Jeanette stares in awe.]

**Charlie:** There's your answer, Jeanette.

**Jeanette: **What the heck!

**Virgil: **So you'll help us?

**Jeanette**: Duh! Who wouldn't want to? But I still don't get why you need me.

**Karli: **Since our automatic startup rig failed, I can't maintain both machines at once. Hey, can you power it down?

**Jeanette: **Sure.

[Jeanette, like she had done it millions of times, shuts down the machine.]

**Charlie: **Well?

**Jeanette**: (turns towards the 3 guys) You've got yourselves a deal.

**Karli: **Great! So that just leaves one thing.

**Charlie: **Huh?

**Karli: **Hello? The battery! And the repairs!

**Charlie: **Oh, right.

**Karli: **I know where we can find the converter, but we're going to need wire about twice as thick at the original stuff, and I don't know where to find that.

**Zeke: **I think I know a place where we can. But it might be tricky getting what we need.


	4. Scenes 7 & 8

Scene 7

Setup: Outside the auto shop room, Virgil and Zeke are plotting how to get the wire. Zeke is looking into the shop.

**Zeke: **Okay, no one's there. Come here.

[Virgil comes over to his side and looks in. Zeke points to a cabinet on the far wall.]

**Zeke: **You see that cabinet over there? That's where the wire is. I need you to go in there and grab the thickest wire on the top shelf.

**Virgil: **Got it.

**Zeke: **Oh, and you'll need a stool to get to it.

**Virgil: **Okay.

**Zeke: **Oh, and the stool wobbles, so be careful.

**Virgil: **Can we just get the wire already?

**Zeke: **Okay, Go!

[The two run in to the shop, and Virgil grabs the stool. He climbs up on it, and looks for the wire. Zeke is keeping watch.]

**Zeke: **(Whispers) Hurry up!

**Virgil: **I'm getting there!

[Virgil looks feels around for the wire, until he finally finds it. He pulls out a large amount of thick, rolled up wire.]

**Virgil: **I got it!

[Suddenly, he looses balance and falls to the floor.]

**Virgil: **Ow!

[Zeke comes over to help him up.]

**Zeke: **(Whispers) Shush, someone might…

[Zeke picks up the sound of someone's approaching footsteps.]

**Tolkan: **One moment Miss Carrol, I think there's someone in the Auto shop.

[Zeke shoves Virgil into a closet and grabs a toaster. He pretends to be working on fixing it. Then, Tolkan walks in.]

**Tolkan: **Oh! Mr. Thompson! What are you doing in here?

**Zeke: **I needed to fix this toaster.

[Tolkan looks around the room, and notices the open cabinet.]

**Tolkan: **Why is the cabinet open?

**Zeke: **I needed some new wire for part of the inside.

**Tolkan: **Really?

**Zeke: **Yep.

**Tolkan: **Do you mind if I watch you fix it? I've been having trouble with my toaster lately. Just yesterday, it started burning my toast all the time instead of toasting it properly, and I had horrible stomachaches, which make working very hard.

[While Tolkan is talking, Virgil sneaks out of the closet and out the door with the wire.]

**Zeke: **(looking inside the toaster) Actually, it looks like I need a pair of mini pliers to fix this, and the school doesn't have any, so I guess I'll just take this home with me.

[Zeke shuts the cabinet door and grabs the toaster.]

**Zeke: **Have a good evening, sir.

**Tolkan: **You too, Mr. Thompson. Good luck with the toaster.

**Zeke: **Thanks.

[Zeke walks out of the room, and walks casually down the hallway. Then he meets up with Virgil]

**Zeke: **(Whispers) Do you have it?

**Virgil: **(Whispers back) I got it. Why do you have a toaster?

**Zeke: **Don't worry about it. Just go!

**Virgil: **Okay!

[The two of them sprint back to Room 77.]

**Virgil: **Yes! We made it!

**Karli: **Did you get the wire?

**Virgil: **Right here.

[Virgil hands her the wire.]

**Karli: **This looks good… but you guys got the wrong size.

**Virgil: **WHAT?!

**Karli: **I'm just kidding! This wire's just fine.

[Virgil breathes a sigh of relief.]

**Karli: **Zeke, why are you holding a toaster?

**Zeke: **Hey, be glad it's not a detention slip instead!

**Jeanette: **Did it really go that bad?

**Virgil: **Tolkan almost busted us.

**Zeke: **The toaster was a cover story. In other words, we got really lucky.

**Virgil: **Yeah, we are not doing that again!

**Karli: **You guys won't have to. Besides the wire, we can get the rest of the stuff cheap.

**Charlie: **(Annoyed) But I'm still paying for it.

**Karli: **Hey, a bet is a bet.

**Charlie: **Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**Karli: **Now let's get to work on this thing.

[The 5 start on the repairs. The next day, the machine is ready. Karli comes up to the others in between classes.]

**Karli: **Hey guys, let's test the you-know-what after school today.

**Zeke: **Actually, I can't make it. My dad needs me at the shop.

**Charlie: **Neither can I. Jeanette and I are going to the aviary.

**Virgil: **And I'm driving them.

**Karli: **Okay. How about I test it, and I tell you about it later?

**Virgil: **That works.

**Karli: **Okay, talk to you later.

[The bell rings for class, and the guys go where they need to go.]

[Later, Virgil gets back from the museum and checks his email. At the top is a message from Karli. He clicks on it. It reads:]

**Message: **Guys, we are ready for action!

**Virgil:** Yes!

Scene 8

Setup: It's the middle of the afternoon two days after recruiting Jeanette. A sophomore named Sam Wilcox, who's been considered a dork by the popular kids, is walking by the vending machines in the cafeteria and runs into some punk kids. The leader, Brad, comes forward.

**Brad: **(mocking Sam) Oh, look guys; it's little baby Wilcox.

[Brad's crew laughs.]

**Brad: **We missed you in the bathroom yesterday, Sam. What happened? (Imitates little kid talking) Did wittle baby Sam wun home to Mommy cwying? (The guys laugh again)

**Sam: **(summons up his courage, but clearly nervous) No, Brad. (Takes a deep breath) I didn't show up because I didn't want to. You can't tell me what to do anymore. (Pauses, Brad starts to loom over him) I'm not scared of you, Brad.

**Brad:** (In Sam's face) Is that right? (Sam nods, but tries to keep a straight face) Well then, since you missed yesterday, why don't we make up for lost time, huh? (Grabs him by the collar) Let's go, guys! (The guys cheer and follow brad as he pulls Sam along. He whispers to Sam.) It's your lucky day, Sam. You, my friend, are about to find out what happened when you mess with Brad Anderson.

[A ways down the hall, Virgil and Charlie are walking and making plans for after school.]

**Charlie: **So I was wondering if you want to come over today. I just got this new computer program, and - (looks up, and stops talking) Oh, boy.

**Virgil: **(looking at the same thing Charlie sees) Wow.

[In the cafeteria, Brad and his buddies have hung Sam on a coat rack – by his underwear.]

**Sam: **Come on, guys! Help me down! Please?

**Brad: **See you later, sucker. (Walks away with the other guys laughing)

**Sam: **Aw, man. (Vice Principal Tolkan walks by)

**Tolkan: **Well, well, well. What do we have here? Samuel Wilcox, am I right? Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a fix.

**Sam: **Yes! It was Brad Anderson! Please help me down!

**Tolkan: **I would if I could, but we have a social system here that must be respected, so, hang in there. (Smiles in a smug way, then walks away. Kids are still laughing at Sam.)

**Charlie: **Well, Verge, it looks like our afternoon is already booked.

**Virgil: **Yep. (Ripping sound and a thud come from Sam's direction. More laughter. Virgil grimaces) Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

[Down in room 77, the guys are suiting up, and the girls are setting up the machines. The guys finish and get ready to go]

**Virgil: **Okay girls, are we ready?

**Jeanette: **I'm good.

**Karli: **(Typing) Give me a sec. (Hits the enter button) Ready.

[Jeanette starts the machine. The guys jump into the vortex and are sucked out of sight.]

**Jeanette: **This is so incredibly cool!

**Karli: **I'm with you, Jeanette.

[On the other side, Brad is head on with Sam.]

**Sam: **I'm not scared of you, Brad.

**Brad: **Is that right? Well then, since you missed yesterday, why don't we make up for lost time, huh?

[Brad goes for Sam's collar, but Zeke, Charlie, and Virgil intervene. Virgil shields Sam and Zeke grabs a startled Brad by HIS collar, lifts him away, let him go, and Brad slides underneath a cafeteria chair. He stays down out of shock.]

**Zeke: **Let's not and say you did, okay? (Looks over at Brad's group menacingly, and the guys scatter.)

[The Minutemen leave the scene, and people start to cheer. The demonstration does intrigue two in particular.]

**Tolkan: **(Walks in on the scene as the boys are leaving, eating a banana) Hmm. Interesting. (Takes a bite)

**Stephanie: **(In the cheering crowd) Wow. Talk about being profound. (Walks over to Derek)

[Back on the other side, the guys emerge. The machine shuts down, and the rift-closer starts up, and finishes quicker than usual, but no one except Karli notices this. The guys watch the rift closer until it finishes.]

**Virgil: **Well done, guys. Well done.

[After the group undresses, the guys and Karli walk upstairs, and are confronted by Chester and Eugene.]

**Eugene: **Where have you been guys? You just missed it!

**Virgil: **(innocently) Missed what, Eugene?

**Chester: **Sam missed his 'session' with Brad yesterday and Brad was going to teach him a lesson, but-

**Eugene: **These guys came out and one of them shoved Brad away. Scared the pants off him!

**Chester: **It was awesome, man! We need more guys like them here. (Under his breath) Sure hope they stick around.

**Charlie: **(Innocently) Really?

**Chester: **Yeah! There were 3 guys, dressed in white snowsuits. Couldn't see their faces, though. I hear Tolkan really wants to find them. Later dudes! (Walks away)

**Karli: **Okay, was that, how exactly did you save Sam, and what did you do to that guy?! (Catches sight of Brad during her sentence.)

[Brad is jammed underneath a chair, still lying in shock.]

**Zeke: **Whoops. I guess my aim was off.

**Karli: **Ya think?!

[Later that day]

**Tolkan: **…so students, please do not leave any items lying out in the locker room. Finally, yesterday, a group of students dressed in white ski suits tried to stop a bully. While I applaud them for their help, please remember that if there are problems with bullies, inform one of the teachers or myself, instead, and we will take care of the situation. Will those 3 students please stop by my office today? Thank you.

[Meanwhile, the guys and Karli are sitting in the library, listening to the announcements]

**Karli: **Yeah, right. He probably wants to give you detention slips.

**Charlie:** Hmm. That wasn't what I expected though.

**Virgil: **What did you expect? A **SWAT** team?

**Charlie: **No. More like, less kind mention, more discipline.

**Zeke:** Why should they?

**Charlie: **What?

**Karli: **He's got a point, Charlie.

[The guys give her a "What are you talking about?" look]

**Karli: **Uh, yeah, he does. Listen. Did you do anything wrong? Against school policy? Anything at all, besides what you had to do?

**Virgil: **Um, no.

**Karli:** Exactly. Last time, if what you tell me is correct, you smashed up a diorama belonging to Tolkan, so he had a reason to punish you. This time, you followed restrictions. So he has no reason to discipline you. By the way, how exactly did you manage to smash a diorama?

**Charlie:** Long story.

**Karli: **Remind me to ask you later about it. But guys, don't be concerned about what bad that could happen. If you set your mind on a grim issue that hasn't happened, and probably won't, it's gonna come back and bite you in the rear. Don't focus on failure, or you're going to look it in the face at the worst time possible.


	5. Scene 9 & 10

Scene 9

Setup: By a window overlooking the football field. Zeke is sitting on the windowsill, and looks out side and sees the following scene: the football team is chasing Chester and Eugene. Eugene trips on a skateboard and falls into a trashcan. Chester looks back while running to see how far away the guys are, then turns around and runs headlong into a wall. They are picked up by the guys and carried away. Zeke turns around and makes a mental note to tell the guys. Then his phone rings.

**Zeke: **Hello?

**Jeanette: **Zeke? Come down to parking lot. There's something you gotta see.

[60 seconds later, Zeke and Jeanette are facing a new scene; Chester and Eugene, smeared with dirt, stuck in the bushes with the football players jeering at them. The scene fades out, and goes to Room 77. The guys get dressed in their suits, and are ready to go.]

**Karli: **Okay, guys, good luck.

[Jeanette starts the machine, and the guys jump back.]

[Out on the football field, the guys are being chased again. Meanwhile, the guys are in the bushes, talking strategy.]

**Virgil: **(in a hurried manner) Okay Zeke, you take Chester. Charlie and I take Eugene. Go!

[The guys go into action. Charlie and Virgil catch Eugene as he slip, and Zeke snags Chester before he hits the wall. The boys run for the parking lot, and the Minutemen dash for room 77, some students pointing and cheering.]

[Later on, at Virgil's house]

**Karli: **(laying out some blueprints) So, guys, I wanted to-

**Amy: **(walks down while Karli is speaking) Hey Virgil, Mom says you need to – Oh you have a new friend over!

**Virgil: **Amy, what are you doing down here?

**Amy: **(to Karli) What's your name? Where do you live? (**Virgil: **Amy, please…) How old are you? Do you go to school with Virgil? Do-

**Virgil: **Amy, could you please leave us alone?

**Amy: **Another one of your private meetings? Maybe I should stay. (Mischievous smile)

**Virgil: **All right, that's it! (Grabs her and pulls her up the stairs)

**Amy: **Let me stay! Let me stay!

**Virgil: **Go play with your dolls, or something! (Walks back to his seat)

**Karli: **Verge, your little sis is so cute!

**Virgil: **Yeah, um, anyway, so what do you have for us?

**Karli: **Just wanted to show you some modifications that we can make for the machines to make them more energy efficient.

**Zeke: **What, do you want solar panels for it?

**Karli: **Very funny. It's just some part modification. What do you think?

**Zeke: **Looks doable. What's it for?

**Karli: **I want to eliminate the backup battery on the rift closer and the time machine. It's starting to short out at bad times, and power is being unevenly disbursed. It almost ruined the flow cable the other day.

**Virgil: **The flow cable?

**Karli: **It's a cable on the side of the machine that contains the time flow. It controls what time you guys jump back to.

[Karli points to a drawing of the flow cable on the blueprint.]

**Karli: **The thing is, it's taking a lot of grief from the backup battery because it's so far from it, that it's one of the first parts that might go if the battery dies. If that happens while you guys are back in time, it'll leave you stranded there. If it fails when you're in the flow, you're dead.

**Zeke: **(Sarcastically) Well, that's a pleasant thought.

[Virgil's cell phone rings]

**Virgil: **(picks up) Hello? … A kid did what? … Okay, well be there. (Hangs up) We've got another job.

Scene 10

Setup: The cafeteria. The 3 guys and 2 girls are at a lunch table, and the cafeteria has been decorated with we love the Snowsuit Guys posters.

**Virgil [voiceover]: **It's been a couple weeks since the Minutemen saved Chester and Eugene. We've become iconic among the students, and everyone wants to know who we are and how we do what we do. Everything is going just great.

**Virgil: **Wow. This is even better than last time.

**Charlie: **It is like last time minus the outlaw factor.

**Virgil: **That's what I meant. Plus, Chester isn't becoming a jerk. Neither is Eugene.

**Stephanie: **(shouting from across the cafeteria) Hey Verge! Can you come here for a sec?

**Virgil: **(to Charlie) Gotta go. Duty calls.

[Virgil stands up and goes over to Stephanie]

**Virgil: **Hey Steph, what's up?

**Stephanie: **Um, well, I overheard Derek talking the other day to some of the football players, and I heard him talking about you.

**Virgil: **Aw, crud. How bad was it?

**Stephanie: **I heard the words 'loser' and 'dork' used.

**Virgil: **Of course.

**Stephanie:** Anyway –

**Derek: **(coming over from the table) Hey Steph! Jocelyn just told the funniest joke, and – oh (notices Virgil) Hello, Virgil.

**Virgil: **(coldly) Hello, Derek.

**Derek: **(turns attention to Stephanie) So, anyway, are you coming back over?

**Stephanie: **In a minute. (Derek walks away) I can't believe he's still doing this.

**Virgil: **So, um, anyway, what do you think of the Snowsuit Guys?

**Stephanie: **Oh my gosh, those guys totally rock.

**Virgil: **Really?

**Stephanie: **Are you kidding? We need more guys like them in this world. I wish they'd just tell us who they are.

**Virgil: **Well, I do know one thing about them that other people don't.

[Charlie and Zeke overhear him, and shoot death glares at Virgil.]

**Stephanie**: Really? What is it?

**Virgil: **I believe they call themselves the Minutemen.

**Stephanie: **The…Minutemen? Okay, I'll pass that on. Bye, Verge!

[Stephanie walks off, and Virgil sits back down.]

**Charlie: **(sarcastically) Thanks for the heart attack Virgil. I really appreciate it.

**Virgil: **Hey! It came up, and it was the perfect opportunity –

**Karli: **Uh, guys? I, uh, have a little, ah, something to, uh…

**Zeke: **Spit it out, Karli.

**Karli: **Well, it's, uh, about the time traveling.

**Charlie: **(lets out exasperated sigh) What blew up on the machine this time?

**Karli: **Blew up? Nothing, nothing blew up.

**Jeanette: **Then, what is it?

**Karli: **Well, this was sort of to be expected, but there were some guys I overheard the other day talking about you.

**Virgil: **About us, or about the Minutemen?

**Karli: **The Minutemen. But, these guys, they're trying to blow your cover. (To Virgil) And I believe your good old friend Derek is among them.

**Virgil: **(Sarcastically) Wonderful.

**Zeke: **Well, then, what should we do about it?

**Karli: **There really isn't anything you can do. Just be extra careful when you jump back. Or, maybe you should just lie low for a while.

**Charlie: **I vote we take some time off. We deserve a break.

**Virgil: **A break? But –

**Zeke: **I agree.

[Later that day, the 5 are walking out of the building. Some workmen are doing patchwork on the roof, and are tearing out some old chunks of concrete.]

**Charlie: **So we're all agreed over this break?

**Virgil: **I guess. Oh, look. (looking at workmen on roof) They finally got to fixing the roof. (walks off to his car)

[Closer to the building, Derek and Stephanie are walking out of the building, almost directly under the worksite.]

**Derek: **Ooh, better be careful waling underneath that.

**Virgil [voiceover]: **I was kind of disappointed when we went on the break. It got me wondering when we would use the machine again. But my questions would be satisfied sooner then I expected.


	6. Scenes 11 & 12

Scene 11

Setup: The next day, which happens to be Saturday, at the Fox household. Virgil gets up from bed and takes a look at the paper. The headlines scream "Student Injured by Falling Concrete at Summerton High"

**Virgil: **Oh, no.

[Virgil scans the page, looking for the name of the injured student. The student ends up being Stephanie.]

**Virgil: **Oh, no! Please, no!

[Virgil rushes upstairs, gets changed, and drives to the hospital. At the hospital, Virgil practically runs up to the front desk]

**Virgil: **(to the receptionist) I'm here to see a patient.

**Receptionist: ** Name?

**Virgil: **Stephanie Jameson.

**Receptionist: **Miss Jameson is not in a state to receive visitors right now. You may be able to see her in a few days.

**Virgil: **Thank you.

[Virgil walks out of the hospital and pulls out his cell phone, and punches in a number. Someone immediately picks up.]

**Virgil: **Hello, Mr. Tuttle? May I speak to Charlie, please?

[2 hours later, the 3 guys and 2 girls are at Charlie's house, in his room.]

**Charlie: **Virgil, why do you always throw out mission ideas at times like these? What about the words 'well deserved break' do you not understand? Don't you remember what happened last time?

**Virgil:** Charlie, last time it was the FBI. This time, it's only a group of teenagers.

**Charlie: **Teenagers who want to expose us!

**Virgil: **Listen, Charlie, we need to help her. This isn't just a broken leg; it's a crippling injury.

**Charlie: **I repeat the words _creepy crush_ once again.

**Virgil: **Charlie, I went to the hospital today.

**Jeanette: **How bad is she?

**Virgil: **How should I know? They wouldn't let me see her. They said that she wasn't fit to take visitors.

**Zeke: **Dude, that's bad.

**Karli: **How so?

**Zeke: **They only say that when someone's either grotesquely injured, or they're in a coma.

**Charlie: **It could also mean that she doesn't want visitors.

**Karli: **Charlie, this isn't something we can take a chance with. You guys need to help.

**Charlie: **Why?

**Karli: **If you don't help her, everyone's going to be taking about it. They'll want to know why you didn't help her. And that will fuel the motivation to unmask you. If it comes to that, if and when they do, Derek's gonna be mad, especially because Stephanie's his girlfriend.

**Charlie: **(sighs) Okay, fine. But I still see danger here. Danger for us.

**Karli: **No argumentthere.

**Virgil: **What do you mean, danger?

**Charlie: **And I thought you were the one that read that article.

**Karli: **Do you not know what the words roof collapse mean? It means not so small chunks of concrete raining down on your head. When one of you pushes Stephanie out of the way, if you miscalculate by one second, you'll be the one lying on a hospital gurney instead of her.

**Charlie: **And there's the small issue that none of us actually witnessed the critical moment. So if we do this, we'll be improvising the whole time.

**Virgil: **(annoyed) Charlie, stop making such a big deal out of all this. Only one chunk of concrete fell, and there are some bushes near the place where the work was being done that we can hide in. It won't be that hard.

**Charlie: **Yes, it will be! Virgil, this isn't just someone humiliating himself or herself. This is a situation when someone obtains a crippling, maybe fatal injury! It's dangerous! I refuse to stick my neck in the noose for her until we have a concrete plan of action!

**Virgil: **First of all, you won't be the one catching her.

**Zeke: **Verge, I am not going to risk breaking my spine.

**Virgil: **I wasn't talking about you. I'll be the one to catch her. Second, Charlie, I have no objection to your concrete plan idea.

**Charlie: **Virgil, we cannot make a complete plan of action that is accurate and safe in 24 hours. Plus, it's Saturday! How are we supposed to get into the school?

**Karli: **Why only 24 hours?

**Charlie: **Because the machine only goes back 48 and a day's already passed.

**Karli: **Oh, you don't have to worry about that.

**Charlie: **Dare I ask why not?

**Karli: **Didn't I tell you? When we built the rift closer, I had to make some modifications to the time machine. While I was making the mods, I noticed the 48-hour restraint in the program. So I fiddled with it a little.

**Virgil: **And?

**Karli: **Let's just say that the restraint is no more.

[All the guys go silent for a minute out of shock.]

**Jeanette: **Seriously?

**Karli: **Yep. Now you can go back as far as you want. But you can't go forward. Not yet.

**Charlie: **How in the world were you able to pull that off?

**Karli: **Just change some wires connections and computers settings, really. Oh, and modify some parts.

**Virgil: **Can we return to the matter at hand? Since we have the restraint out of the way, we can take more time to plan this, right?

**Karli: **Verge, take as much time as you need.

**Virgil: **So, what do you say, Charlie? Are you in?

**Charlie: **Yep.

**Virgil: **Zeke?

**Zeke: **I'm your man.

**Virgil: **All right then. Let's do it.

Scene 12

Setup: After 3 days of planning, the Minutemen have a plan, and are ready to go. After school, the 5 meet in room 77, ready to move. Jeanette and Karli take the controls, and fire up the machine.

**Jeanette: **Be back quick, okay?

**Virgil: **No problem. (Jumps into the vortex and disappears. The other 2 follow him)

[Back in the past, the scene plays out. Stephanie walks out of the school with Derek, and Derek looks up.]

**Derek: **Ooh, better be careful waling underneath that.

[Derek and Stephanie walk towards the parking lot, but ten seconds later; Stephanie noticed that she forgot something.]

**Stephanie: **Wait! I dropped my purse!

[Meanwhile over in the bushes, the guys are ready to move.]

**Zeke: **(to Virgil) Okay buddy, you ready?

**Virgil: **Ready as I'll ever be.

[Stephanie is picking up her purse, when the chunk of the roof falls out.]

**Workmen: **Watch out!

**Charlie: **Now, Virgil!

[Stephanie looks up, and Virgil leaps from the bushes. He shoves he out of the way seconds before the rock falls exactly where Stephanie's purse was. Derek, upon seeing this, rushes over to help her.]

**Derek: **Steph!

[Stephanie, still on the ground, looks up at Virgil's masked face.]

**Stephanie: **I'm not sure who you are, but…thanks.

[Virgil nods silently, and runs for the school entrance. Derek run up to Stephanie, closely followed by Vice Principal Tolkan, who had seen the whole incident. Derek helps her up.]

**Derek: **Stephanie! Are you okay?

**Stephanie: **I'm fine. Thanks to the Minutemen.

**Tolkan: **The Minute who?

**Stephanie: **Minutemen. That's their name.

**Derek: **Who told you that?

**Stephanie: **(smiling) A good friend.

[Immediately, Stephanie is surrounded by students, asking if she's okay, and if they knew who those guys were.]

[On the other side, the 3 guys are spit out of the vortex.]

**Jeanette: **So?

**Charlie: **Mission accomplished.

**Karli: **I told you.

**Jeanette: **Hey guys, you might want to see this. (Hands Charlie a newspaper with the headline "Student Saved from Nasty Fate: Mysterious Students Rescue Fellow Classmate")

[Upstairs, the guys are standing by Karli's locker, reading the article.]

**Charlie: **"Just in the nick of time, Senior Stephanie Jameson was saved from being crushed by falling concrete."

**Virgil: **"The students responsible for Jameson's rescue remain anonymous, due to the fact they were wearing snowsuits and masks at the time of the rescue. Vice Principal Tolkan of Summerton High commented that these students have made appearances as such during the past few weeks, and that their identities remain unknown."

**Charlie: **"Tolkan comments 'We hope to see more from these heroic students in the future.'" They're calling 'them' heroic?

**Derek: **(walks up) It's more then what can be said for you.

**Virgil: **(sighs) Derek, why now?

**Derek: **My popularity has increased because the Snowsuit Guys saved my girlfriend.

**Virgil: **So you came to shove it in out faces. Wonderful, now beat it.

[As the guys speak, Stephanie walks up behind them]

**Derek: **So, I thought I'd remind you –

**Stephanie: **-That you're a jerk, Derek.

**Derek: **Steph? What are you talking about?

**Stephanie: **I'm talking about a certain incident during freshman year that you lied to Virgil about. Yes, Derek, I know about that, and you won't do anything like that to him again.

**Derek: **Steph, I –

**Stephanie: **We're finished, Derek.

[Stephanie walks away.]

**Derek: **Steph, wait –

Stephanie keeps walking, ignoring Derek completely. Derek turns to the 3 guys and 2 girls. Virgil has a satisfied smile on his face.]

**Derek: **You have something to do with this, don't you?

**Virgil: **I wish.

**Derek: **You, you, YOU GIRFRIEND STEALING DORK!

[Derek makes a lunge for Virgil, but Zeke grabs him and shoves him away.]

**Zeke: **Leave him alone, or I'll weld you to your locker!

**Derek: **Oh, so you got a bodyguard now, huh?

**Virgil: **Looks like you could use one yourself.

[Derek, unable to think of a good comeback, is silent for a moment.]

**Derek: **I'll get you for this, Virgil. I'll get you all.

**Karli: **You and who's army?

[Derek, once again short of a comeback, walks away.]

**Zeke: **Kar, this is not the time to get a smart mouth.

**Karli: **He wouldn't hit a girl. I know his type. All talk and no action.

[The bell rings, and the guys go off to class.]

[That day, after school, the guys are down in room 77. the guys are doing some general maintenance work on the machine. Karli and Charlie are working at the computers, Zeke is replacing some wires on the machine, and Virgil is hovering over Charlie, looking at the computers.]

**Karli: **Hey Charlie! Can you check the files on the closure rates for the rifts? I need to do some speed checks.

[Zeke is working on parts of the machine near the diving board and he starts to raise his head.]

**Virgil: **(in a rushed fashion) Zeke, watch you head!

[Zeke hits his head on the underside of the board.]

**Zeke: **Ow!

[As he hits his head, nobody notices when Stephanie sneaks in.]

**Stephanie: **Virgil?

[Everyone turns to face Stephanie, shocked to see her down there.]

**Virgil: **(turns around) Stephanie? What are you doing here?

**Stephanie: **I was looking for you, because I had some questions about our trig homework. Chester said you came down here, so I came looking.

**Virgil: **How'd you get though the door?

**Stephanie: **It wasn't locked or anything.

**Virgil: **Really? Because I thought someone was supposed to lock it. (While saying this, he turns to look at Charlie.)

[Charlie mouths 'I thought I did.' At Virgil.]

**Stephanie: **What is that? (points at the machine)

**Virgil: **This? This is one of Charlie's inventions.

**Stephanie: **What's it do?

**Virgil: **It's a… it's…uh…

**Charlie: **It's a super powered generator.

**Virgil: **Yeah. That.

**Charlie: **I'm trying to make it run on all sorts of alternative fuel sources, and when I do that, we can power the school with it.

**Stephanie: **Oh, well, that's cool. Anyway – Wait, what's that?

[Stephanie points to a box in the corner that contains their suits. It's covered with a blanket, but part of one of the hood is peeking out from underneath. Stephanie walks towards it and moves to uncover it.]

**Virgil: **Oh, that? That's nothing. Wait, don't -

[Stephanie uncovers the box and sees the suits inside.]

**Virgil: **- uncover it.

**Stephanie: **Snowsuits?

**Virgil: **Uh, yeah.

[Stephanie takes one of the suits and holds it up. She looks at Virgil, shocked.]

**Stephanie: **It's you guys?

**Virgil: **(sighs) Guilty.

[Awkward pause.]

**Stephanie: **So, how do you do it?

**Charlie: **Do what?

**Stephanie: **You know, help everyone. How do you do it? Are you psychic, or something?

**Charlie: **Psychic?

**Stephanie: **That's the rumor going around. Because you guys always know when something bad is going to happen.

**Virgil: **We'renowhere near that.

**Karli: **Believe me, those guys aren't psychic. If they were, we would've known that you were coming.

**Stephanie:** True. So, how do you do it?

**Virgil: **Well… (Looks back at Charlie)

**Charlie**: Ah, go ahead and tell her. It won't hurt. She knows half the stuff anyway, she might as well know the rest.

**Virgil: **(to Stephanie) Okay, well, before I say anything, I think the whole sworn to secrecy thing about all of this goes with out saying.

**Stephanie: **Definitely.

**Virgil: **And you can't laugh at me when I tell you.

**Stephanie: **Verge…just tell me.

**Virgil: **Okay…well, the three of us, me, Charlie, Zeke, we, well…using this machine, we…

**Karli: **(Annoyed) Oh, for Pete's sake Virgil, just spit it out! It's a time machine.

**Stephanie: **A time machine?

**Virgil: **Uh, yeah. Time machine.

**Stephanie: **(sounding doubtful) Okay…

**Zeke:** You want proof?

**Stephanie: **Some proof would be nice, yes.

**Charlie: **Jeanette, fire it up.

[Jeanette starts up the machine, and the vortex appears.]

**Stephanie: **Oh. My. Gosh. This is just-

**Virgil: **Too cool?

**Stephanie: **That's an understatement.

[Jeanette turns off the machine.]

**Stephanie: **So, uh, one more question.

**Virgil: **Yes?

**Stephanie: **Which one of you guys caught me the other day?

**Virgil: **(smiles) Guilty again.

**Stephanie: **Thank you, Verge.

[The 2 hug each other.]

**Karli: **(sarcastically) I'm sorry to interrupt the love fest, but Verge, we have actual work to do, so when you feel like ending this extremely romantic moment, why don't you come back over.

**Virgil [voiceover]: **It was nice having Stephanie know about us and the machine. Now any awkwardness that might have occurred between us because of secrecy was gone. Plus, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, because she's always been trustworthy. Believe me, I know.


	7. Scene 13

Scene 13

Setup: Summerton High, out at the football field. It's been a week or so since Stephanie's rescue. A group of guys are fooling around on the track, racing and shoving each other. They are being followed by a newbie, who just started to hang out with them, and used to be a nerd. This guy, not watching where he's going, runs straight into a flagpole and falls over. The guys around him start teasing him and laughing at him, saying that he's clumsy, and start cracking jokes. Over by the entrance, Karli sees the whole thing play out from a distance.

**Karli: **Hmmm… (Walks away.)

[Down in room 77, after school, the 3 guys and 2 girls are meeting. Karli and Charlie are debating over whether to help the guy or not.]

**Charlie: **Why are you so insistent about doing this? We've only been out for a week, and you're already saying that we need to go back out. Does anyone in this room understand what a break is?

**Virgil: **Charlie, that guy who tripped was a freshman. This could scar him for life, like us.

**Charlie: **I thought you were over that by now.

**Virgil: **I am!

**Karli: **Charlie, this is the 6th incident that we've blown off already! People are staring to talk. Every time you guys ignore a problem, more people start to wonder where you are.

**Charlie: **Exactly. And once they give up on us, then we come back. _After _the guys out to catch us give up.

**Virgil: **Charlie, we are going against what we stand for with this. And those guys, they'll always be on the lookout no matter how long we sit out. So if you're going to insist that we wait until this dies down, we might as well take a sledgehammer to the machine right now.

**Karli: **Not to mention the fact that they'll try to narrow down on how we do what we do.

**Charlie: **What does that have to do with sitting out?

**Karli: **(exasperated sigh) It has everything to do with it! (Points to door) Right now, everybody outside that door except Virgil's girlfriend –

**Virgil: **She is NOT my girlfriend.

**Karli: **Oh, whatever! The point is that except for us and one other person, everyone thinks you guys have psychic powers. What happens when you don't show up anymore? They get suspicious. They'll start to wonder how exactly you save people and if you guys really are psychic. And when they get nosey, someone's bound to figure it out. Especially when they don't have many options to work with in the first place.

[Knock on the door]

**Stephanie: **Virgil? You in there?

**Virgil: **One second.

[Virgil gets up, opens the door, and walks out where Stephanie is standing.]

**Virgil: **What's up, Steph?

**Stephanie: **Well, I just wanted to talk to you guys about – you know, that. (Jerks her head towards door)

**Virgil: **Um, okay. Come on in.

[Virgil opens the door and Stephanie come over to where the others are sitting.]

**Stephanie: **Um, hi. Well, anyway, I noticed you guys have been sitting out for a while, and I was just curious why.

**Zeke: **Charlie insists on going under until you ex-boyfriend backs off.

**Stephanie: **Uh, bad idea. If you're going to wait that long, you might as well call it quits, because those guys will be on your tail until graduation.

**Virgil: **That's exactly what I was going to tell Charlie.

**Stephanie: **And, Charlie, Derek's getting nosy. He's randomly grabbing kids and trying to make them confess. He's even more fueled up because you guys have disappeared. You might cut down his investigating if you fix everything up.

**Jeanette: **(puts her arm around Charlie) C'mon bluebird. Do you want to do this or not?

**Charlie: **(groans) Ugh, are you guys never going to stop pushing this?

**Virgil: **Give in and we're done.

**Charlie: **(exasperated sigh) Okay, fine.

**Virgil: **Yes!

**Charlie: **(stands up, and walks around to boot up the machine as he talks) Okay, get the suits. We have 6 incidents to make up and not a lot of time.

[Everyone starts moving around, getting suited up, and setting up the machines.]

**Karli:** Uh, Stephanie, you might want to wait outside for a few minutes.

**Stephanie: **Um, okay. (She leaves)

[10 minutes later, the guys are taking a rest break.]

**Virgil: **Okay, so what do we have left?

**Karli: **(typing at the computer) At this point we only have the flagpole incident left. You guys ready?

**Zeke: **Yep.

[Jeanette turns on the machine, and the guys jump back. But the machine is making a weird noise.]

**Karli: **Hey Jeanette! Do you hear that?

**Jeanette: **Yeah. It sounds like a fizzy noise.

**Karli: **I think the flow cable's fraying. I meant to fix that this morning.

**Jeanette: **Is that bad?

**Karli: **No, just give me a second to tape it up. I'll replace it later.

[Karli gets out of her chair, and grabs some electrical tape. She moves in to fix a heavy-duty cable on the outside of the body of the machine. When she bends down, she grabs the frayed cable to fix it, but her hand touched the exposed wire. She is electrocuted, and she passes out, her hand still on the wire. Jeanette looks around, trying to see what's going on, clueless to what's happened.]

**Jeanette: **Karli? You okay?

[On the other side of the rift, the guys are moving in to help the guy who slammed into the pole. They run out, and Virgil grabs the guy before he hits the pole. At the very same time, Derek and his Minutemen haters spot the trio, and they head over to the scene.]

**Zeke: **Guys they're here! Let's beat it!

[The guys start running, and Virgil and Zeke are staying away from the group. But Charlie falls back and gets caught by the group. A group of bystanders start to form]

**Derek: **(steps forward) All right then, let's see who you are.

[Derek pulls off Charlie's mask as another group member pulls off his hood.]

**Derek: **Whoa. Charlie Tuttle?

**Charlie: **Yeah, that's right. You have a problem with that?

**Derek: **Well, I was kind of expecting –

[Zeke comes up while Derek is speaking and socks him in the stomach. Derek doubles over and his group backs up a bit.]

**Zeke: **Drop him!

[The group drops Charlie, and Charlie looks up at them.]

**Charlie: **Guys, just…take off your masks.

**Virgil: **What?

**Charlie: **They'll figure it out eventually. Take them off.

[After a second's hesitation, Zeke and Virgil unmask. There are several gasps from the bystanders, and Derek stares at Virgil in shock.]

**Derek: **Verge? It…it's you?

**Virgil: **Yeah, not that you really care.

**Derek: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Virgil: **You use us to boost your popularity, and this is the thanks we get? Sad.

**Derek: **Verge, I…I don't know what to say.

**Virgil: **I do. Jerk.

**Karli: **You guys are gonna have a dozen more problems if you don't move right now.

[The 3 guys turn around and see Karli standing at the front of the crowd.]

**Virgil: **Karli? What are you doing here?

**Karli: **It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you get back to where you need to go safely.

**Charlie: **(mutters) Karli, be careful what you're saying.

**Karli: **Oh, does it matter? They already know who you are; they might as well know the other half of the equation. This morning, I found a frayed cable on the machine, but I couldn't fix it. (looks at her watch) Right now, it is 12:39. I haven't fixed the cable yet.

**Charlie: **What do you mean by…(realizes what she is talking about) OH.

**Karli: **Yeah. Oh. We need to move, now.

[The guys start running for the school along with Karli.]

**Derek: **Wait! What were they saying about a machine?

[The guys run through the cafeteria to the door that leads to the basement. They run all the way to room 77, and open the door. Inside, the vortex has become extremely unstable. ]

**Charlie: **(anxious) Oh, this is not good.

**Karli: **(runs over to the flow cable to fix it. As she speaks, the guys are checking the monitors and getting position to jump) We need to move, fast. Once you guys get back over, get control over the rift, and get Stephanie away from the room and above ground. Charlie, do you have electrical tape?

**Charlie: **Sure. (Grabs a roll) Catch! (Throws it to her, and Karli catches it)

**Karli: **(tapes up the cord, and the vortex begins to re-stabilize) Okay, you're good to go.

**Virgil: **Wait! How did you know that Stephanie's waiting for us?

**Karli: **Um…

**Charlie: **Virgil, just go!

[The guys jump and are sucked into the vortex. Just after they leave, a jolt of electricity comes out and hits Karli. It connects with her body for a few seconds, and then is sucked back into the vortex. Karli goes unconscious for a minute, and then wakes up, confused.]

**Karli: **How did I get here?

[On the other side, the guys come out of the vortex. Jeanette is struggling with the controls.]

**Charlie: **Jeanette? Are you going to shut it down?

**Jeanette:**I can't! It won't let me!

[Charlie goes over to a monitor tracking the path of the rift.]

**Charlie: **That's odd. It says that there are still objects coming through.

**Virgil: **Hey Karli! Can you give us a hand?

[No answer.]

**Virgil: **Karli? Are you there?

[Virgil walks around to the side where Karli is lying unconscious. He sees her body, and gasps.]

**Virgil: **KARLI! NO!

[The other guys rush up behind him.]

**Charlie: **Oh my gosh!

[Virgil tries to make a grab for her, but the guys grab him.]

**Zeke: **Verge, no!

**Charlie: **We can't touch her! Her hand is still on that wire! We need something to move her!

**Jeanette: **How about this? (Tosses Charlie a broom)

**Charlie: **Perfect.

[Charlie grabs the broom and starts moving it towards Karli's unconscious form. But before he touches her, the jolt of electricity that hit Karli on the other side of the rift come out and hits Karli again.]

**Charlie: **Aaah! (Drops the broom and backs up with the other guys)

[After ten seconds, the stream of electricity ceases, and the machine shuts down. Karli starts to stir.]

**Karli: **Mmmm… What happened? (She looks up where the guys are back up against the wall) And why are you backed up away from me like that?

**Virgil: **Um, because a huge stream of electricity just came out of the machine and hit your already unconscious body?

**Karli: **Um…explain, please?

**Virgil: **That's what I was hoping you'd do.

**Jeanette: **Are you all right? (Comes over to help Karli up.)

**Karli: **Not really. Ow! (Looks at her hand. On it is a bad burn mark.)

**Charlie: **What happened? (Comes over to see her hand) Oh my gosh!

**Karli: **It's nothing. We don't need to worry about it.

**Virgil: **Of course we do!

**Karli: **No, we don't! Keep in mind that you guys just blew your cover!

**Virgil: **Oh yeah. Right.

**Karli: **You forgot in the three minutes since it happened?

**Virgil: **Dealing with an unstable vortex and seeing one of your friends electrocuted tends to do that to you.

**Karli: **You were barely freaking out when the vortex went ballistic.

**Virgil: **Well…wait a minute. So it was you!

**Charlie: **Hold it! (Pause) I think we need to hear about what each of us saw to make sense of this. Karli, tell us your side.

**Karli: **Well, after you guys jumped back, I noticed that the flow cable was fraying. When I went to fix it, my hand hit the wire. When it did, I passed out for a second, and then I was standing outside the school. Then I saw you guys, and Charlie getting tackled, so I went over to help.

**Charlie: **Anything else?

**Karli: **Well, after you guys went back into the vortex, this huge current of electricity shot out of the vortex and hit me. Then everything went black again, and I was here. So, what's your side, Virgil?

**Virgil: **When we got back here, you were passed out on the cable. Then that current thing you described came out and hit you.

**Karli: **Okay. Charlie, you have any ideas?

**Charlie: **Karli, you said that after you touched the cable, you were standing outside. Right?

**Karli: **Yeah.

**Charlie: **Do you remember seeing the incident from your original standpoint? When you first saw it?

**Karli: **Um…(Thinks) No. I don't.

**Charlie: **Oh boy.

**Zeke: **What?

**Charlie: **I think I know what happened. But I need some time to make sense of it.

**Karli: **Okay, now that that's out of the way, what are you going to do about blowing your cover?

**Virgil: **Is there anything we _can_ do? I mean, we can't go back and save ourselves.

**Charlie: **I think we just have to go with the flow this time. It probably won't be that horrible. By the way, Karli, do you think…?

**Karli: **The battery had nothing to do with it, Charlie.

**Zeke: **Are you guys never going to stop talking about the battery?

**Karli: **Probably not. Let's just go.

[The guys go upstairs, and are greeted by Derek and his group. Derek is smiling at them like they're friends.]

**Derek: **Hey guys! Verge! How ya doing?

**Virgil: **Um, fine.

**Derek: **Great. You know, I was thinking about the whole Snowsuit Guys thing, and I think it's not so bad after all. I'm having a party at my place this weekend, and you need to be there. What do you think?

**Virgil: **Uh…Sure.

**Derek: **Great! See you later! (Walks away)

**Charlie: **What just happened?

**Virgil: **Um, the football team is being nice to us.

**Karli: **I have a feeling they're not the only ones.

[On the way to class, students are constantly coming up to the group to talk to them or compliment them until they reach their classes.]

**Charlie: **That was a lot more painful then it should've been.


	8. Scene 14

Scene 14

[Later that day, Stephanie is sitting out on a bench, and Virgil comes over to join her.]

**Virgil: **Hey Steph! So, what was it you wanted to talk about?

**Stephanie: **Well, I was thinking, and…do you remember that day we were talking in the library?

**Virgil: **Yeah. What about it?

**Stephanie: **Well, I was thinking about what you said to me about the incident, and I was wondering if maybe, because of the passing of certain events, we could speak a little more freely about it.

**Virgil: **Um, yeah, I guess we can.

**Stephanie:** I thought so. So, how did you really find out the truth?

**Virgil: **Well, it involves the time machine.

**Stephanie: **That's what I assumed. Go on.

**Virgil: **Sometime back, we had a little accident with the machine, and it sent us a little further back in time then we wanted.

**Stephanie: **To the day of the incident?

**Virgil: **Exactly. And I saw everything happen.

**Stephanie: **You saw everything happen? Even…

**Virgil: **Yes. I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears.

**Stephanie: **(shocked) Wow.

**Virgil:** I know what I saw and heard, Steph, and I'm not lying.

**Stephanie: **I never said you were lying, Verge. It's just…whoa.

**Virgil: **I know. It's a little unbelievable.

**Stephanie: **Oh, I believe you Verge.

**Virgil: **You do?

**Stephanie: **Yeah. That story's actually a little more believable then the tape of the practice.

**Virgil: **Yeah, that's what I thought.

**Stephanie: **Its just…are you open to a little advice?

**Virgil: **Fire away.

**Stephanie: **Be careful with your time travel Verge. With it, you have a power unmatched by anything, and you have control over our past, present, and future. Don't abuse that power. If you do, a lot of things will be influenced by it. Because through the past, present, and future, you have control over the lives of everyone on the earth. And you could use that control to destroy everything. Don't.

**Virgil: **I won't. I mean, we won't.

**Stephanie: **I gotta go home, so I'll see you later.

**Virgil: **Yeah. See you.

[As soon as Stephanie walked off, Derek swoops in.]

**Derek: **Hey Verge! What's up, man?

**Virgil: ** The sky.

**Derek: **What…Hey, that's a good one!

**Virgil: **(sounding annoyed) What do you need, Derek?

**Derek: **(sits down) Dude, I want to say sorry about what happened freshman year.

**Virgil: **You do?

**Derek: **Yeah, and about what happened today. What happed four years ago, I didn't mean for it to happen. I cracked under pressure.

**Virgil: **I know.

**Derek: **And I'm really, really sorry about the other day. I even told the other football guys to just forget it and the Incident, and that it was my fault.

**Virgil: **You told them that?

**Derek: **Sure did. Half of them hated me afterwards, but I told them.

**Virgil: **You gave up half your friends for just one?

**Derek:** One friend that's beenmy friend for longer then they have. You mean more to me as a friend then popularity. It just took three years for me to realize that, because I'm just stupid like that.

**Virgil: **Thanks, dude. (smiles.)

**Derek: **And Verge? You really look good in that suit, by the way.

**Virgil: **Thanks.

**Derek: **So, are we cool?

[Slight pause while Virgil, is determining his answer.]

**Virgil: **Yeah, we're cool.

[The guys shake hands.]

**Virgil [voiceover]: **So I was popular, and I had my friends back. Life couldn't be better, right? Well, it wasn't long before popularity began to pull the Minutemen in separate directions.


	9. Scene 15

Scene 15

Setup: The school cafeteria. It's lunchtime, and the 3 guys and Karli are getting lunch, when Karli speaks up.

**Karli: **Hey guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to sit with some of the other juniors and Jeanette today.

**Virgil: **Actually, Derek asked me to sit with him today too.

**Charlie: **No problem. Zeke and I are going elsewhere too.

[The 4 go and sit at their tables.]

[A week passes, and the 4 start to lose contact. They start to drift away from each other, getting lost in popularity. One afternoon, Virgil gets a phone call.]

**Karli: **Hey Virgil? Can you meet me at the football field?

[At the football field.]

**Virgil: **Hey, I haven't seen you for a while.

**Karli: **Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I like popularity and all, but it stinks that the four of us aren't seeing each other anymore.

**Virgil: **(gets a distant look on his face for a moment) Yeah that is a downside.

**Karli: **What's wrong?

**Virgil: **Huh?

**Karli: **You got this look on your face like you were remembering something unpleasant.

**Virgil: **Oh. It's nothing. Just something from before.

**Karli: **When you say before, are you talking about a pre-black-hole occurrence which was when most of your action packed lives went on but no one will ever know about it because it technically never happened?

**Virgil: **What?

**Karli: **Did it happen before the black hole?

**Virgil: **Uh, yes.

**Karli: **I thought so. Did you guys get found out that time?

**Virgil: **Not publicly. I was the only one that was popular, and the other guys started hating me. I probably deserved it anyway.

**Karli: **Hmmm. Any way, so what are going to do about the whole popularity thing? We need to stay together.

**Virgil: **I guess we'll think of something. We always do.

**Karli: **You mean, Charlie always does.

**Virgil: **True.

**Karli: **See you later Verge. {Gets up and leaves]

[Later that night, Karli receives a phone call.]

**Karli: **Hello?

**Charlie: **Karli? It's me. I figured it out.

**Karli: **Figured out what?

**Charlie: **What happened the day you got electrocuted. The machine made it that only your mental state went back in time. And when your mental state was transported back, it took over your past body.

**Karli: **Well, that makes sense. So it was like my future self was possessing my past body?

**Charlie: **Exactly. Listen, let's not tell anyone about this. We don't want anyone getting any weird ideas. And I think you know whom I mean by anyone.

**Karli: **No problem. Listen, I need to do some checkup on the machine tomorrow. Can you get all the necessary data transferred to my laptop?

**Charlie: **No problem.

[The next day, down in room 77, Karli is on the computer doing her check up on the machine and the rift closer. The computer is only giving her bad results.]

**Karli:** What? This doesn't make any sense! It's like there's something missing. (Glances down at the table and notices an envelope with her name on it.) What's this? (Opens it and reads the letter) "Had to delete the file, and thought you might need this. Charlie." (Followed by the data Karli was missing. She enters it into the computer.) Okay...processing data... (Scans results) Enter... (Computer begins beeping. Karli stares at the screen with wide eyes. ) Oh no. (Runs over to her bag, and fumbles for her cell phone.)

[Up in the hallway, Virgil meets up with the other guys.]

**Virgil: **Hey guys, wait! (They stop and turn around) Hey, guys. Listen, I just wanted to tell you – (cell phone rings) Hold on a minute. (Picks up) Hello?

**Karli: **(frantic, loud enough for Charlie and Zeke to hear) Are you with Charlie and Zeke?

**Virgil: **Yeah. What-

**Karli: **All of you get down here now! Bring Jeanette! You know the place! (Hangs up)

[There is a moment of silence.]

**Charlie: **You don't think that...

[Momentary Pause in conversation.]

**Virgil: **Oh no.

[The guy take off at top speed for room 77, grabbing Jeanette along the way. The guys rush into the room.]

**Virgil: **(Running in, followed by the others) Karli! What's going on?

[Karli is sitting at the computer, a look of shock frozen on her face. The other guys walk over, and look at the screen.]

**Charlie: **Oh no.

[On the screen is a grid. Tiny holes are forming on the grid, and begin to blend together. It creates one huge hole, which spreads and destroys the entire grid.]

**Virgil:** Oh, crud.

**Zeke: **Please don't tell me that's what I think it is.

**Charlie:** It's…It's…

**Karli: **It's not a black hole.

[Everybody stares at her.]

**Jeanette: **Then what is it?

**Karli: **Something a lot worse.


	10. Scene 16

Scene 16

Setting: Karli's room. The guys and girls are discussing what to do about this new problem. Karli is pacing across the room. The others are sitting down.

**Virgil: **Karli, how in the world did this happen?!

**Karli:** (clearly stressed) I don't _know. _I checked the computer settings, and found a few errors in the program, but nothing that would cause a problem this big.

**Jeanette: **If we find out what the problem is, can we fix it?

**Karli: **(Stops pacing) Not by jumping back. We've already gone over the limit, another go would cause the…the…

**Charlie: **The what, Kar?

**Karli: **Well, the problem that we're dealing with doesn't really have a name, probably because no one's ever had to deal with it.

**Charlie: **Let's just call it the 'Giant rift.'

**Karli: **Okay…well, if you guys time travel again, it could cause the 'Giant rift' to prematurely open, and we wouldn't be prepared to do anything about it.

**Virgil: **You did change the settings though, right?

**Karli: **Yes, but at this point, it's not gonna do much good. The damage has already been done. And besides, the settings may not have even played a hand in it. Remember when we repaired that wire? I think that created a paradox which-

**Zeke: **Look, guys, can we start working on an actual plan, because I'm not in a mood to improvise at the last minute.

**Karli: **I've been working on a plan ever since I saw the data, Zeke. (Sits down at the computer) I've been studying the rift, and I think closing it is pretty straightforward. The rift is twice the magnitude of the black hole you created, though, so it's gonna take double the effort to close. You'll have to go inside it, close the far end, and we'll close the near end after you're back on the right side. You'll have to be quick, though, because, if the rift touches the ground, well, there's only one thing you can do then.

**Jeanette: **What would that be?

**Karli: **Brace yourself, and kiss your bum goodbye. Charlie, please tell me you still have that spare remote pack.

**Charlie: **Yep, it's right here. (Tosses a backpack at her.)

**Virgil: **_Spare _remote pack? You make it sound like something typical to have two or more of. Like a spare tire.

**Karli: **Virgil, shut up. Charlie, that's good. We'll also use the pack I designed for when you jump to the other side. (Walks over to a table and picks up a pack similar to Charlie's, but with a lot more controls and wires.)

**Virgil: **What in the world…?

**Charlie: **(takes the pack and examines it with a confused look on his face.) And you expect me to learn how to operate this thing?!

**Karli:** It's not that hard. I'll show you.

**Charlie: **Maybe to you, but you built the thing! It took me a few days just to build my remote pack, and few hours to get it to operate and work right!

**Karli: **Well, I kinda need you to learn how to use this, because I'm not exactly coming with you.

**Virgil: **Maybe you should.

**Karli: **What?

**Virgil:** You know how to operate the remote pack, which might take hours to learn how to operate. We know the dangers of time travel, which we could teach you in about 5 minutes. I think you see what I'm getting at.

**Karli: **You sure about that?

**Zeke: **Absolutely. We got your back.

**Karli: **(sighs)Okay, fine. I'll go, but just this once. I see one more problem, though.

**Charlie: **Does it have something to do with the fact that we can't use headquarters for this?

**Karli: **Yep, it does. We'll have to use the football field. And that creates another problem. There's a varsity game going on tonight.

**Virgil: **(Sarcastically) Great. An audience. Just what we need.


	11. Scene 17

Scene 17

Setup: The football field. The football game is going well for Summerton, and the game just hit Halftime. Meanwhile, the Minutemen and Karli are suited up, and hiding in the bushes. Jeanette is standing by the wall, waiting for the guys' signal. The 4 in the bushes are talking last minute strategy.

**Karli: **All right, so are we all good with the plan?

**Virgil: **Karli, stop freaking out. It's not the – well, I guess it kind of is the end of the world, so never mind.

**Charlie: **It's **_not _**the end of the world, Virgil. Everything's going to be fine. We've done this before.

**Karli: **Last I checked, you don't save the world from destruction-by-out–of-control-rift on a regular basis.

**Zeke**: C'mon guys, focus! Karli, how much time do we have?

**Karli: **According to my calculations, we only have a minute or two. But there's something I need to tell you before we go out.

**Virgil: **Spit it out.

**Karli: **Well, there's something that I've been thinking about, and been meaning to ask you. (Slight pause) When you time travel, if your past self ends up seeing your future self, are your memories of the occurrence changed at all?

**Virgil: **Well…no, they're not. (looks at Charlie and Zeke) What about you guys?

[They shake their heads no.]

**Karli: **I knew it.

**Zeke: **Is there something wrong with our minds?

**Karli: **No, I don't think so.

**Charlie: **Wait a minute! Is this going to affect what we're doing in a few minutes?!

**Karli: **Charlie, I think this might have been what **caused** the rift. Of course, there's nothing we can do now.

[The guys all sigh out of exasperation and show signs of frustration.]

**Charlie: **(slides down the wall behind them) So we are going to die.

**Zeke: **Have I ever told you guys that I still sleep with a blankie?

[The others give him a "What the Heck?" look]

**Karli: **We're not gonna die, guys. I'm just making you aware if this does cause a problem. We'll be fine.

[Slight pause in conversation, then Charlie starts talking to Zeke about the machine functions. Karli sits hunched up and looks sad. Virgil notices this.]

**Virgil: **What's wrong Karli?

**Karli: **Guilt.

**Virgil: **Well, why?

**Karli: **I feel like all this is my fault. That it's my fault that we're in this fix.

**Virgil: **Why? This isn't something one person did. It's a precaution we should've taken ages ago.

**Karli: **Yeah, but I made the machine, and if I had said no –

**Virgil: **Karli, don't beat yourself up about this. It isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault in particular, either.

**Karli: **(smiling) Thanks Verge. (Looks at her watch) Get ready guys, we have fifteen seconds. 14…13…12…

[While Karli is counting down, Derek is discussing a game plan for the next play. They get into position. The whole time you hear Karli's voice in the background.]

**Karli: **8…7…6…

[They guys brace themselves.]

**Karli: **3… 2…1…

[Up in the sky, a huge rift appears out of nowhere. The people at the game scream and panic at the sight of the monstrosity, and begin to leave the stands and field]

**Stephanie: **Oh. My. Gosh.

**Derek: **This isn't happening.

**Virgil: **(In the bushes) Alright guys, lets move!

[The guys and girls spring into action, leaping out of the bushes and moving towards the football field. Chatter comes from the retreating crowd]

**Bystander 1: **Hey, it's those guys! The Minutemen!

**Bystander 2: **They've got a new recruit!

**Bystander 3: **Who cares? Let's get out of here!

**Virgil: **Everybody, move back!

[The Minutemen move to towards the rift. They get under it, and set up the machine.]

**Karli: **Okay Charlie, let her rip.

[Charlie types commands into the hand-held computer on the remote pad. A vortex like the one that comes forth from the rift closer shoots up into the Giant rift. Exclamations of shock come from the sidelines, but Virgil singles out one in particular.]

**Derek: **Verge, what the heck are you doing?!

**Virgil: **(shouts in his direction) Exactly what we've been doing for the past month!

**Derek**: What?!

**Karli: **Penetration complete. Let's go. (Jeanette takes over controls as the guys prepare to jump)

**Derek: **Verge! I'm waiting for an answer!

**Virgil: **(screams at the top of his lungs) TIME TRAVEL! (jumps at the vortex, and is carried up)

[As Virgil and the others disappear, everyone begins to yell because of either 1. It's the end of the world (or seems like it) 2. The Minutemen just admitted to using time travel to rescue kids, or 3. Said group just got sucked up into the rift. The principal just drives in, and runs over just in time to see the boys and Karli disappear. He runs over to Derek, who is standing closest to, but a good distance from the column of light rising into the rift.]

**Tolkan: **What in the name of all that's good is going on here?

Derek: No freaking idea.

**Tolkan: **Well, you may have 'no freaking idea' of what's going on, but those students are going to die! Does anyone know? Anyone? Excuse me! (Pushes through the crowd and starts talking to someone who is standing nearby)

[Meanwhile**, **Stephanie is standing at the back, looking nervously at the rift.]

**Stephanie: **(Whispers) Be careful, Verge.

[Inside the rift, the Minutemen are tumbling through to the other side. When they reach the other side, the vortex spits them out onto the Summerton football field. The field is deserted…for the moment]

**Karli: **(holding her head in her hands) Ooh, my head. I need a minute.

**Virgil: **Cope, because we don't have a minute. Charlie, get the machine.

[Charlie gets the pack out, and sets it up. Karli takes out a battery, and hooks it to the base of the pad, and it whirrs to life.]

**Karli: **Okay, beginning seal process.

[A vortex erupts from the machine, shoots up into the rift, and begins to reverse and seal the rift.]

**Charlie: **Uh, Karli? That looks a little unstable.

**Karli: **I'm working on it! (types at a furious speed)

[As the rift is being sealed, it shrinks in area, until it disappears completely.]

**Karli: **Seal complete. (Shuts down machine) Now we need to relocate and create a new rift, so we can return. (walks over to the area of the field closer to the building)

**Virgil: **This is weird.

**Zeke: **Dude, our middle name is weird.

**Virgil: **No, I mean it's weird that there's no one here. Wouldn't there be practice, or something?

**Karli: **(shouts) Or something. Guys, you need to see this.

[The guys come over and see what Karli is looking at: the Incident. Freshman Virgil and Charlie are hanging from the ram statue in cheerleaders' outfits. Karli is staring open-mouthed at the sight.]

**Virgil: **(sighs) How many times do I have to see this play out again?

**Charlie: **Apparently twice.

**Karli: **Is this the Incident you're always talking about?

**Virgil: **(bitterly) Yes. And now, for an added bonus, you get to see it for yourself. (sighs again, and turns his head.)

[Derek is standing a few feet away from where they are, no one is around him. Virgil gets an idea, and starts walking towards him with his hood up.]

**Karli: **I never thought it was this bad. I thought is was just something like…

**Zeke: **More minor?

**Karli: **Yeah. A lot less then this.

**Charlie: **It's a lot worse when you're the one hanging… Hey, where's Virgil going?

[Virgil is standing just behind Derek.]

**Virgil: **So, proud of your little accomplishment?

**Derek: **(turns around) Who are you?

[Virgil pulls off his hood and smiles at Derek]

**Virgil: **Hello Derek.

**Derek: **VERGE? How did you get…(looks at ram statue) But you're…What the heck is going on?!

**Virgil: **Something that you'll eventually understand.

**Derek: **(stunned) You look older. How did you get here?

**Virgil: **That's because I am older. And for the second question, that's for me to know and for you to find out.

**Derek: **Why are you here?

**Virgil: **We need to talk, Derek.

**Derek: **(clearly confused) Okay. What about?

**Virgil: **(points to the ram statue) That.

**Derek: **Oh. That.

**Virgil: **Why, Derek? Why?

**Derek: **Dude, I tried to stop them but-

**Virgil: **I think we both know that's not the truth.

**Derek: **(sighs) Listen, Verge, I was under a lot of pressure, and I just wanted to-

**Virgil: **Fit in? Did you even think that I wanted that too? Did you ever think that maybe I wanted my reputation to survive beyond my first day in high school? No. You didn't. I can tell that. You chose popularity over the guy who's been your best friend for ages. And look where that landed me. I won't deny that some great things came out of that. For instance, that guy hanging about 3 feet away from me became my best pal. And we hang out every day, and act like we've known each other forever. All because the guy who I thought was my best friend stabbed me in the back when I most needed him.

**Derek: **I'm sorry dude. I should have thought more.

**Virgil: **It's okay. D-rock. (smiles)

[He holds out his hand, and the guys do the handshake.]

**Virgil: **So, you gonna leave me hanging?

**Derek**: Well, I…(looks at freshman Virgil, and that turns around, but Virgil has already slipped away. He starts muttering to himself, and walks away.) It was just a hallucination, just a crazy hallucination.

[Virgil walks back to where Karli and the guys are, and Karli is starting up the machine. Charlie walks up to Virgil and slaps him across the face.]

**Virgil: **Ow!

**Charlie: **Are you insane? You just blew our cover! What did you…Oh my gosh. (notices something)

[Virgil turns around, and sees Derek helping the guys down from the statue.]

**Charlie: **What did you do him?

**Virgil: **Made him see sense. Don't worry; he thought he was just going crazy.

**Charlie: **(looks doubtful) Seriously?

**Virgil: **Seriously. And you owe me.

**Karli: **Guys! Earth to Virgil! Giant rift opening up!

[Karli hits a button on the pad, and a vortex creates a new rift. She shuts it off, and jumps. The guys look at each other, shrug, and follow her up. The rift closes behind them. On the other side, the guys are spit out back onto the football field at present day.]

**Tolkan: **There they are! They owe me an explanation!

**Jeanette: **Guys! Help me out here!

[The guys rush over and look at the machine. They notice the vortex isn't entering the rift. It's being stopped from entering the rift by some invisible barrier blocking the opening to the rift. Charlie and Karli are flipping out.]

**Charlie: **What's going on?

**Karli: **Oh crud. Jeanette, let me at the machine.

[On the laptop screen hooked up to the machine, there's a grid, showing the vortex and rift. It also show's a barrier bubbling out from the rift's opening.]

**Jeanette: **What's that?

**Karli: **(turns around, looking anxious) Remember that potential memory strain I told you about in the bushes?

**Zeke: **It can't be.

**Karli: **It is. Charlie, how do you shut this thing down?

**Charlie: **Shut it off? Why?

**Karli: **I'm setting up another vortex, one more powerful. Maybe that will break the surface of the strain.

**Charlie: **How do you know that?

**Karli: **I don't. From this point on, everything we do is guesswork. Let's just hope this is the right guess.

[The vortex shuts off. Karli prepares for the computer to signal the pad for the next vortex.]

**Karli: **Oh, crud, the power's low. Charlie, do you have a battery?

**Charlie: **Here!

[Charlie hands her the battery, and she connects it into the case in the middle.]

**Karli: **That should help it hold.

**Virgil: **Is the sequence going to work?

**Karli:** It's getting there. One second.

[The 5 are waiting for the sequence to begin. Then, a countdown to the power up appears on the screen.]

**Karli: **(shouts) Okay, we have ten seconds! Everyone, MOVE BACK!

[The entire crowd shifts back even further, including Virgil and the others. But Karli remembers something else. Something important in this extreme move they're attempting]

**Karli: **(talking to herself) Wait. But if the people time traveling have experienced changes to drastic level, then – oh crud. (screams at Virgil) Virgil! Brace yourself!

[Before Virgil can respond, the machine shoots up another vortex, and the sky blows up. Or so it feels like. All of the tension behind the strain bursts out like a shockwave, and hits everyone like a huge wind. But when Virgil is hit, he gets this puzzled, but pained look on his face, and the falls to the ground, fainted dead away. When the wave passes, the guys start to rush over to Virgil's seemingly lifeless body.]

**Stephanie: **Oh no. Virgil. (she starts rushing to him)

**Charlie: **Verge!

[The guys go for Virgil, but Karli waves them away.]

**Karli: **Guys, no! It's not safe yet! The shockwave is coming back! Just get out of here, I'll get him!

**Charlie: **But what about the machine?!

**Karli: **Forget it! If you're to close to the machine when it comes back, it's gonna take you out! Just go!

[Charlie and Zeke, along with the other people who were at the game start running in the opposite direction. Karli starts dragging Virgil away in the opposite direction. Stephanie comes over and starts helping her.]

**Karli: **Stephanie, just get out of here!

**Stephanie: **Not without Virgil.

**Karli: **This is no time for arguing. Just go!

[At that moment, the shockwave returns. Karli, Stephanie, Virgil, and the machine are taken up into the vortex, but Karli shoves Virgil's body out of the draw of the shockwave. The girls and the shockwave disappear into the rift, which closes. All is silent for a few seconds. Charlie and Zeke come out of hiding.]

[Out on the field, all is silent. The spectators, including Jeanette, have all gone for cover, and there is no one out there but unconscious Virgil lying on the field.]

**Charlie: **Where's Karli?

**Zeke: **Dude, she…she got sucked up.

**Charlie: **(look of horror on his face) WHAT?!

**Zeke: **She was too close to the rift.

**Charlie: **Well- (at a loss for words) So be it, I guess. Let's go.

**Zeke: **Wait. Virgil. He's still out there.

[The guys run over to Virgil's body, and start trying to get him up. After a tense minute, Virgil begins to stir. ]

**Virgil: **Ugh.

**Charlie: **Verge? You okay.

**Virgil: **Charlie? What happened?

**Charlie: **You passed out. And the rift closed.

**Virgil: **(sighing in relief) Thank goodness. Wait, where's Karli?

[Charlie, unsure of what to say, looks away]

**Virgil: **Guys? What happened?

**Charlie: **(turns around) She…she's not here.

**Virgil: **O…kay. Then, where is she?

**Charlie**: She…she was standing too close when the shockwave came back, and got…sucked up.

[Virgil says nothing, but doesn't need too. The horrified expression on his face says it all.]


End file.
